


Colour Theory

by TylahJayne



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Humanstuck, Multi, mute!dave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6184015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylahJayne/pseuds/TylahJayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red is the colour he bleeds, that seeps out of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Time was his aspect, he could steal a moment with a simple click, and never give it back. It was stolen forever, his to keep. His to reminisce on, and hold in his heart. Sunsets, smiles, the rain. It was all his, his to keep and to hold and to treasure like it was gold and diamonds. No one understands the small boys obsession with time, it was simple a mystery.

No one really tried to pick it apart, some said childhood trauma, some said he was just insane, that you couldn't steal a moment with nothing but a camera and their sheer will. Four rolls of film a week, an extra one if it had rained. One roll filled with people and smiles and laughter, another filled with trees and dirt and grass. Another filled with the sun, the moon and the stars. And the last filled with the little bits and pieces, the stray pencil that captured his attention as it laid on his deck, unmoving.

He didn't have many friends, he said he didn't need them. As long as he had his camera, his sketchbook and his film. His sketchbook was for when he ran out of film, which he did often. So he resorted to capturing moments in lead on paper.

Rose, his sister, said he was crazy, but she did it with a small smile on her face, so he knew she didn't mean it. They didn't talk much, mostly because the boy couldn't. A nasty fever when he was young had robbed him of his voice. They didn't need words though, they were close, close enough that a simple shift in posture could say a thousand words.

He liked capturing Rose on his film, he always managed to catch her off guard in a moment of weakness. In that weakness, he could capture her smile and her eyes and the way that she shined brilliantly like light. She was light on her feet and graceful to an extent that he wondered if it was even real. Rose had always had an uncanny knack for knowing things before they happened, most people just considered it a coincidence.

Rose had other friends, his friends, that shined just a brilliantly.

Jade, was another of them. She always seemed to be able to fill up a room with nothing but her smile and her presence, her deep green eyes always looked great on film. Jade was erratic, like she could be everywhere, but also no where if she wanted to be. She was the green to his red, and Rose’s purple.

There was one more to their little group, the blue eyed boy. He had seemingly always been friends with him. He couldn't remember a time when John wasn't appearing at their house practically whenever he wanted. He was like the breeze, light and calming.

John and Jade were cousins, which made a lot of sense to him . While they were extroverts, himself and Rose were introverts. They made it work though. Jade and John had learnt sign language, he had rolled his eyes and Rose had laughed, but thanked them.

He still carried his camera everywhere, even though John and Jade had mentioned to him many of times that he should just leave it. He needed it, he needed to steal every second he could, because sometimes he felt like he was drowning, drowning in all the moments he didn't have. Like his time was running out, like he would never have enough time to say what he needed to say.

People could learn a lot about him through his friends, the way they'd always light up if someone said his name. They would always jump to defend him, no matter what it cost them. His muteness didn't bother them, they could always tell what he was thinking, and talked to him normally. He joked around with John, indulged Jade some of her more unusual hobbies, and watched movies, and hung out with Rose.

To him, Rose was a bright patch of purple, and it matched Rose’s attitude. He could go to Rose for advice, she always seemed to know the right thing to say, it was like magic. Purple was also the colour of spirituality, and dignity, all of which Rose seemingly possessed and flaunted. Purple was the colour that slowly enveloped him when he was feeling unsure, and unsturdy.

John was the brightest blue anyone could imagine. Blue was the sincerity, and affection in his life. Blue was the colour he could trust with anything and everything, knowing it would never betray his trust. Blue was the colour that danced his vision when he was sad, because John would never let him feel sad for too long.

Jade, was a green so shockingly electric, it made him wonder if it was just a trick of the light. Her green was like electricity and power. It breathed life and joy into his life, something that he desperately needed. Green was the colour of Jade's thumb that one summer, when she grew obsessed with growing pumpkins. It was the colour that picked him up and kissed his knees when he fell down.

He himself, was a vivid shade of crimson. It scared people, because red is a raw, emotional colour. People assume red is dangerous and fiery, but his particular brand of red, was emotional and damaged. To him, it's the colour of lies, danger, and regret. Red is the colour he bleeds, that seeps out of him.

They were inseparable, they even managed to get into the same college, but it didn't last long. Rose was doing her psychology degree, which required almost constant vigilance, John was studying biology, and Jade was studying Zoology. He, didn't know what he wanted to do. His courses and electives were all over the place, he had three teaching related classes, two for photography, and another two dedicated to music.

Slowly, the four of them weren't so close. They tried to still talk to each other, they tried hard, but their class times were all different.

It was at this time, at he met another friend. He was purple like Rose, but he couldn't be more different. At his exterior, they were the same, but Eridan’s violet was a bright contrast to Rose’s lavender. At his core, Eridan was insecure and unstable, he was small and while he carried himself with the pride of a mighty King, his eyes held the pain of a thousand years.

He found Eridan’s Violet comforting, it wasn't overpowering or demanding, it was tentative and over aware of everything. It was so different from what he was used to. He was a good friend, and whenever he needed someone.

Colours were versatile, so he had learned. He met someone once, another green, but it was more muted. Still electric in its own right, but duller, and damaged. The green was life, and adventurous, but at the same time it wasn't whole. It was overbearing and intrusive, but at the same time it was quiet and sweet.

Orange, was the colour of heat and creativity, but he had seen orange so unsure of itself. He had seen yellows and blues and all the colours of the rainbow, but still no colour held the same meaning when applied to everyone. It was simple colour theory, while two blues could look identical in colour, they'd never hold the same meaning and substance.

That's why he loved photography, it could capture those colours, and turn them into something that would last a thousand years 


	2. the auras of (not so) friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At first, all you could see was a rainbow, from colour to colour, they all seemed to complement each other, but as he stared, he could see the little cracks. These little cracks led to the major flaws in their rainbow.

He met Eridan’s friends once, or at least the people who called themselves his friends. At first, all you could see was a rainbow, from colour to colour, they all seemed to complement each other, but as he stared, he could see the little cracks. These little cracks led to the major flaws in their rainbow.  
  
Some colours were more mute and dull than other, and some were overpowering and vibrant, some were so translucent he could barely see them against the bright hues of the others. It made him sick, he was so used the balanced dynamic between most friends that he had forgotten what it was like to look closely at the colours of an unhealthy one.  
  
Eridan’s colour changed around these people, it grew duller, and heavier. Eridan also affected others colours, like the woman surrounded by the shocking shade of cerulean, who’s colour seemed to grow more angry and violent as he approached. Eridan talked for him, since he couldn’t, and introduced him to each person, and interpreted what he said.  
  
He felt uneasy around these people and by looking at Eridan, he unconsciously did too. Eridan introduced him as his boyfriend, which made him smile. They introduced themselves one by one; Karkat, Aradia, Tavros, Sollux, Nepeta, Kanaya, Terezi, Vriska, Equius, Gamzee, and Feferi.  
  
Karkat was a duller shade of red than his own, a translucent iron red. He seemed much worn down, and fragile. Karkat’s red was similar to his, but not identical. He looked like he was trying to hide something, by hiding himself away from these so-called friends. Iron red is known for its undiluted fiery attitude, but he didn’t see it in this kid. He saw a closed off posture and a mouth that ran a mile a minute, without saying anything worth wild.  
  
Aradia was more on par with his red, but her rust was more open. She seemed very relaxed in her skin. Rust was the colour of warmth and energy. It was the colour of affection and harmony. Just looking at her, he could see how her overpowering rust effected the group, everyone in her presence felt relaxed, and he saw Eridan smile as he introduced her.  
  
Tavros, the person in the wheel chair, held himself with a bronze aura surrounding him. It was a bit dull, but you could see the flecks of bright bronze shining through, and understood this change was Tavros finally growing into his skin. His shade of bronze oozes support, and friendliness. Bronze is the colour of stability, structure, and security; it comforts and tries to protect those close to it.  
  
Sollux was a shade of overpowering vibrant goldish shade of yellow. His particular shade of yellow is often interpreted as self-centred, and demanding, while also being attributed to success and passion. He can see why Eridan deflates around Sollux; his gold aura smothers other people, along with his overly cocky attitude.  
  
At first glance, he almost missed her, with her nearly translucent olive colouring. Her aura was peaceful, but he almost missed the subtle lining underneath, that something more sinister lay under her seemingly kind and peaceful front. Although there was that underlying threat, she still radiated kindness and understanding, and he watched as Eridan bit his tongue as he introduced her.  
  
Jade green, was the colour of the next woman he was introduced too. Eridan tensed when he introduced her, so he knew here was some history between them. Jade is the colour of trust and confidentiality, tact and diplomacy. Jade is normally associated with giving and not expecting anything in return, but he can sense something off about Kanaya.

A translucent, but vibrant teal stood out again the rest, it seemed to be one of the healthiest colours within the group, and flowed and changed depending on whom she was talking to. Teal had always been a more sophisticated version of turquoise, and differs from it by signifying trustworthiness and reliability. It was a colour others could depend on. The short girl introduced herself as Terezi.

The next woman, who called herself Vriska, had him almost reeling back with how overpowering her cerulean aura was. He didn’t like her almost immediately, as she smothered nearly every other aura in the group. Cerulean was known for being a dominating colour, but also the colour of determination and ambition. It fit her well.

There was only a few more people to be introduced too, a pale indigo introduced himself next, although he was quite formal about it. His name was Equius, and his colour contrasted Nepeta’s almost perfectly as he stood next to her. Indigo was the colour of idealism and integrity, and he could certainly see it in him.

Next, there was a man who made him feel uncomfortable straight down to his bones, as his deep purple was shocking and almost electric. He introduced himself as Gamzee, in an almost drugged out manner. The short man, Karkat drew him back when he noticed how uncomfortable he looked. Deep purple signified spiritual attachment, and also arrogance and ruthlessness.

Lastly, there was a bright fuchsia woman, whose aura, while quite dominating, seemed to be contained. It seemed to be a blend of a deep pink and a lighter blue, and from what he had read, inspires confidence and assurance in others. Eridan tensed when she approached to shake his hand, and introduce herself as Feferi.

He felt uncomfortable with these people.

He didn’t like it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *drop this here*

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of expanding this verse, this piece was orignally for a school project, but I love it too much. Opinions?


End file.
